Tailor Shop on Town of Envy
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: "The sewing scissors are a keepsake of my mother's. If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better."/Kitka is a woman with every women wants to be. But she gets jealous when her crush hangs around with three women./"The sewing scissors have been stained red. If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better."/Humanized. Based on Tailor Shop on Enbizaka of Vocaloid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or **_**Enbizaka no Shitate ya**_** by Luka Megurine of Vocaloid. Penguins of Madagascar is Nick's and Vocaloid is Yamaha corp.'s. All copyrights reserved.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Cast:**

Kitka_ as Luka Megurine _**(Tailor shop owner)**

Skipper_ as Kaito _**(The jet-black haired man)**

Marlene_ as Meiko _**(The man's wife/the red dressed woman)**

Doris_ as Miku Hatsune _**(The man's first daughter/the green belted young woman)**

Ramona_ as Rin Kagamine _**(The man's second daughter/the yellow hair pinned girl)**

Darla_ as Kitka's best friend_

Henrietta_ as Kitka's customer_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a town—a small town full of peacefulness. Yep, the town was peaceful. And if you look around the corner, you could see a small tailor shop built among the houses of townspeople.

Kitka Myrielle; that was her name. She was popular among all of men and women. She was a beautiful woman who owned a tailor shop. That tailor shop was actually her mother's. Once her mother died, she inherited the tailor shop and everything inside of it—including her mother's sewing scissors. She kept the sewing scissors—those were a keepsake of her mother's. And her mother had always said to her; if she always sharpened them, they would cut even better.

That fact was true, actually.

"Oh, what a lovely dress you had sewed for me!" Henrietta—one of Kitka's customers exclaimed. She held a blue dress—sewed with gold strings and tied with a lovely ribbon. "Kitka, my dear—you always do what's best for you customers! You look like your mother! Here, take my money." She pulled out her wallet before Kitka stopped her.

"Oh, no, I can't, miss," Kitka kindly declined. "I intended to make everything half off. I'm in a good mood now." Kitka smiled knowingly. She put her sewing kits to its place as she continued, "Besides, that dress is a gift, right?"

"Right," Henrietta blushed. "He gave me this and said that I should repair this to you. He wanted to see if the dress really fit with me."

"I'm sure it will fit," Kitka smiled kindly. "I have to go—I have to meet with someone."

"Alright," Henrietta said. "Then I'll leave you here. But remember—I'll pay you double for the dress!" she shouted in delight before vanished behind the door.

Once she didn't hear her customer's footsteps, she sighed heavily. She actually saw a handsome man and had a big crush on him. She was happy to see the way his messy jet-black hair swayed as the wind flew them. She loved to see his beautiful yet so strong and deep sapphire eyes. Unfortunately, he never came back home. It disappointed her.

"Why? Why doesn't he come home? Although he has a person like me, he never returns home," she muttered.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The town was still in the same situation—convenient and peaceful. She prepared her dress and was ready to go. He didn't even come home so she decided to visit him. She stepped out from her tailor shop and walked to the main road.

It was a bit disappointing to see her boyfriend never visited her but on the other hand she visited him. Kitka wanted to scold him for being so rude to a woman but she never could. Who could scold such handsome, attractive, and gentle man? Kitka could never.

She blushed as she thought of those things.

Kitka was almost arrived. Just a few meters ahead and she would be there. But a conjunction blocked her path to his house and there were so many cars passed by, so she should wait until the traffic light turned green.

That was the time she saw him with a woman.

She was beautiful with her short brunette hair of hers. And her hazel eyes were a contrast with his sapphire eyes. He wore a black suit while she wore a beautiful looking dress, all red in color. He was laughing with her—seemed so comfortable with her side by side.

And they looked like a fine couple.

Kitka stared at the couple for almost a minute, not caring if the traffic light had already turned green. Her eyes watered with tears, filled with hatred and sadness. She decided to leave at the moment. She couldn't bear that appearance so she left that place immediately, sobs filling through her way home.

Kitka slammed the door as soon as she stepped in to her tailor shop. She sobbed, tried to stop those tears but couldn't. She had decided. She scurried out to her desk, where she pulled out her sewing kit. She got up and reached for her unfinished red gown and started to sew it.

As she pulled out her mother's scissors, she began to think about something. She had decided. Her eyes darkened as she sewed her red gown.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The town—for the first time in the history—had an uneasy atmosphere for some reason. No one knew how it happened but what they knew was—

"A woman was killed!" Darla exclaimed, worry filled in her voice. She was inside of Kitka's tailor shop, waiting for her dress to be repaired and finished by Kitka.

"Really?" Kitka was surprised to hear the news. "A woman got killed? That's horrible!" she continued sewed Darla's yellow dress as she kept listening to Darla's chattering.

"I don't understand—our town has always been so peaceful. Why would someone kill an innocent woman? From what I know, Marlene never had an enemy."

_Ah, so that was the woman's name?_

"Either way, I must hurry to get dressed because today, the party is going to start this night!"

Kitka looked up. "Party? Oh, you mean Julien's party?" she asked in delight.

"Yes!" Darla exclaimed. "The party is held tonight, don't you remember? The whole neighborhood is invited! Wait—you have the invitation, right?"

Kitka nodded. "Well, yeah. But I'm planning not to attend that party—I guess I'll be busy this night."

"Awe, come on," Darla insisted. "I'll be alone at the party."

"You can have your roommates. Why are you insisting me to come when I have my own right to decline?"

At this time, Darla blushed—seeing that Kitka was right. She _had_ the right to decline. But nevertheless, she kept on insisting so Kitka had no choice but to agree. Kitka shook her head. Darla—this young woman had the urge to have her in the party.

* * *

That night was splendid, actually. There were lots of fireworks and dancing and grooving. Well, no one could resist. It was Julien, after all. Julien's party would be more exhausting with his grooving and all. But everyone kept dancing.

Kitka was with Darla, walking along the road of the festival-like-party. There were lots of sellers around, selling their merchandise and souvenirs. Kitka had bought winkies butterscotch and a Japanese fan while Darla bought a fedora hat.

"Oh, there they are," Darla muttered, gesturing to two young women who apparently were her roommates. "I have to go. Bye!" She finally bid her goodbye to Kitka, who replied with a smile and a wave of a hand.

Kitka kept walking along the path until she saw him with _another_ woman, leaning on a bridge in front of her. Not the previous woman Kitka had seen, but a girl with long hair with a white dress. Green colored sash made of silk was tied around her waist with a very big and cute-looking green bow behind her back—and she was just beautiful. And the sash was just suited her well.

She saw him—he seemed so depressed. And she also saw the long haired woman was comforting him. And he _leaned_ on her as if she was his girlfriend. That wasn't right. Kitka _was_ his girlfriend, and no one could win his heart but _her_!

She finally realized that that kind of girls met his taste. She walked away, decided to head home. She couldn't bear this. Her eyes had swollen because she held her tears from flowing through her cheeks.

As soon as she stepped in to her tailor shop, she once again reached her sewing kit and—this time—her green sash. She worked all night long to repair her green sash, not caring of her reddened eyes.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"There was another murder! And this time is that young woman Doris!" Darla was once again in her tailor shop, waiting for her repaired gown. "We can't have a killer in this town! The police have investigated this and no one can find the culprit!"

"That's too bad," Kitka replied as she repaired Darla's dress. "Why can't they solve this?"

Darla sighed in desperate. "Whoever it was, when the killer is found, I will send him a smack on his face!"

Kitka giggled. "Why are you so sure that the culprit will show up? And _him_? Are you that sure that the culprit is a man?"

"Why would a woman kill someone?" Darla protested. She sighed again—in defeat. "Oh, well. I should go the hairpin shop. I have to buy a hairpin for Ramona's birthday tomorrow."

"Ramona?" Kitka questioned.

"Oh, it's no one. You wouldn't want to know," Darla said. "Besides, I also have to buy myself a hairpin. Want to come?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

At the hairpin shop, she once again met him. And he, once again, with another woman—wait, now wasn't a woman, but a girl. A cheery yellow haired girl that seemed wanted a hairpin from him. Darla wasn't pay attention to her so she could stare at him and the girl freely.

The girl exclaimed that she wanted a yellow hairpin as she pointing at it, so he bent down, reached for the yellow hairpin and stuck it on the girl's hair. It matched with her yellow hair. The girl cheered with a happy smile on her cute and pretty face.

"What the—" Kitka's voice trailed off. She couldn't believe what she had seen. _What the heck?_ She thought as she stared at them. _What on earth does he think he's doing? He really has no boundaries!_

"Ah, sorry, Darla," Kitka said apologetically. "I have to go back to the shop. I have to finish my other dress."

"Sure, go ahead," Darla replied. "I'll catch up with you later."

As she was about to leave, she stopped and turned to Darla again. "Oh, I almost forgot—can you buy me a yellow hairpin? The yellow one, if you please."

"Sure, I'll buy it for you. See you back at the shop!"

* * *

Back at the tailor shop, she reached for her sewing kit and her red gown and green sash. She had to work hard this day if she wanted to meet with him. She sewed, knitted, and cut with her odd-colored-looking scissors. She then stopped in the midst of repairing her dress.

She wondered if her scissors were always this color.

She shrugged it off and continued working on her gown and her sash.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A red gown and a green sash. She tied the sash around her waist, made a big and lovely green bow behind her waist. She looked at herself in the mirror—she looked absolutely beautiful. Yep, that was right. She was going to see him. She had finally reached the end of her work. If he wouldn't come and see her, then she would go to meet him. And she was ready.

An elegant red gown, a lovely green silk ribbon and bow, and the final touch—she wore the yellow hairpin that she had asked for Darla to buy—the same yellow hairpin that he had bought for the girl.

She twirled around in front of the mirror. Kitka looked so absolutely gorgeous. Her confident smile grew across her face and she was ready to go meet him.

At the main road, she finally met him—in distressed mode. His jet-black hair was a mess, and his sapphire eyes looked so tired. He crossed his arms in distress—as if something bad had happened to him. In fact, something _extremely_ bad had happened to him!

"Hi!" Kitka greeted, scurried to the front of him. "How have you been?"

"Oh?" he looked up to see Kitka. "Ah, yes—how are you? Good afternoon," he greeted casually, as he did with most of strangers.

"Wha—"

"Look, I don't know who you are, nor how do you recognize me—but could you please stand aside? I have to go." The black-haired man hurriedly said as he walked passed her without glancing at her.

Kitka's first expression was shock, surprised, and then followed by confusion and sadness. How could he—the one she had been crush on for almost like forever (at least that was what she thought)—treat her like she was a stranger to him?

Her eyes darkened. Slowly her eyebrows furrowed in rage. She decided to go back to her tailor shop to do _something_ to him.

.

.

* * *

.

.

That day the town was in uproar. A family was killed that night. And no one can even figure out who the culprit was and why he or she would do this. That day, once again Darla was in Kitka's tailor shop, and right now she didn't bring anything with her. Darla was Kitka's best friend, so she would go to her tailor shop anytime she wanted.

"This is really weird. A family was killed in one night! How could this happen?" Darla muttered in worry. "This is the third case and no one can solve this."

"That's really horrible," Kitka replied, sharpening her scissors. "I can't see why the culprit has to do this with that family."

"I know!" Darla quickly said. Then she stopped for a moment. Her eyes had caught an interesting view—Kitka's scissors had been stained red. She decided to ask her about it. "Kitka, why does your scissors stained red like that? It almost looks like that scissors have been stained with blood."

Kitka was surprised to hear that question. She paused for a moment before she smiled knowingly. "Ah, I wouldn't grace that question with an answer."

She kept sharpening those scissors without caring the questioning look Darla had used. No—no one would know that actually she did it. Darla didn't notice Kitka that time.

Kitka grinned psychotically.

Yes, Kitka had killed the family—and no one even realized it until now.

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good night, everyone. *bows* This fic I made with a little touches of darkness and characters' death. Yup, this is the first time I've made horror/tragedy fic. And I even made this based on **_**Enbizaka no Shitate ya **_**(The Tailor Shop on **_**Enbizaka**_**) by Luka Megurine of Vocaloid!**

**If you haven't heard of the song, please hear the song first—or at least read the lyrics. The lyrics itself is the story. The English one, I mean, not the Japanese one. I've changed the **_**Enbizaka**_** into Town of Envy, because **_**enbi**_** in **_**Enbizaka**_** is the Japanese form of **_**envy**_**. The name **_**Enbizaka**_** seems to have been made up two words that mean **_**envy**_** as this is a song for that particular sin. The **_**enbi**_** part is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word for **_**envy**_**, and the **_**zaka**_** uses the character found in **_**netami**_** which means to be **_**jealous**_** or **_**envious**_**.**

**Either way, I published this night and I have to go to sleep. I'm getting sleepy. This is just a one-shot fic and I made this without a beta-reader, so please, ask me through review or PM if you feel something's not right about this. I'll definitely answer unless the question is out of my reach. :3**

**Review, please?**


End file.
